Evangeline Gilbert
by MaddiePie23
Summary: First fanfic! Little Gilbert sister doesn't follow the orders.. Warning: contains spanking of a minor.


_Hello! This is my first story, so I hope you like it and I look forward to reading the reviews :)  
- Maddie_

* * *

Evangeline Gilbert was the little sister of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. She couldn't really stand Elena, somehow they had grown apart after their parent had died. Jeremy, however, was her hero. Even when he was self-destructing, taking drugs, dating bad girls and hanging out with the wrong crowd, he was always there for his baby sis. Aunt Jenna, their guardian, was young and in over her head, so most of the time it was up to Jeremy and Elena to set Evangeline straight. She, however, didn't really respond to Elena, so it usually came down to Jeremy. She hated disappointing him, and never made the same mistake twice. At some point, Elena got this new boyfriend, Stefan. Evangeline liked him, but she just knew there was something off. Apparently Elena noticed, too, and a little while later they found out Stefan, and his older brother Damon, were vampires. They got very close to the Gilbert family, especially after their aunt Jenna died. Damon was very protective over the three of them, but especially Evangeline. He kept saying he wanted her safe and she had the stay out of all the supernatural stuff. She, of course, hated this. She was thirteen, not a freaking baby. But try telling something like that to Damon, he was way too stubborn.

So here we are, on a nice autumn day. It's still pretty warm outside with a nice, warm breeze. Everything seemed so nice and quiet in Mystic Falls but, well, it wasn't. The originals were at it again. They wanted Elena, because they would be able to create infinite hybrids with her blood. Evangeline was told to stay in the house, armed with a wooden stake and vervain. She hated it, her brother and sister were in danger and she wanted to help! So, after they had been gone for about half an hour, she decided to just go. She grabbed the stake and vervain and headed out the door. She didn't actually know where they were, but she had a couple of places in mind. She checked at the park first. Nobody. The woods than. Again, nobody. She sighed. She figured they would be at the mansion on the other side of town; it would take her a while to get there. She started running and when she got close she could see Damon's car. Yes. She walked up to the house real quiet and peaked through the window. She gasped. Elena was on the floor, she looked unconscious. Stefan and Damon were bleeding and looked weak. Jeremy was nowhere to be found. While she was pondering what to do next, suddenly somewhere put a hand over her mouth and dragged her away from the window. "What the hell Evange, we told you to stay put!" Evangeline turned around to look in the face of a very, very angry Jeremy. "Jer! Thank God! When I didn't see you inside I thought they had hurt or even killed you!" She threw her arms around him. Jeremy hugged her for a second but then pulled away, holding both of her arms and gave her a little shake. "I can't believe you, this was really dangerous! You stay put while I call Alaric." While he was on the phone Evangeline got tears in her eyes. She didn't want Jeremy to be mad at her. Jeremy slammed his phone shut and brought Evangeline up to speed real quick. Alaric was on his way with Bonnie, a witch. She would be able to get rid of the originals, at least for a while. They didn't have to wait long before Alaric showed up. Jeremy told her to wait by Damon's car and went in with Alaric. Evangeline heard some crashes and a few minutes later Jeremy and Alaric came back out with Elena, Stefan and Damon. "I hope we won't be bothered by them for a while. We need to take Elena to the hospital." Stefan said. "Why don't you and Alaric take her, Jeremy and I need to have a little talk with miss Evangeline." Damon said, while shooting Evangeline a thunderous look. She flinched a little and looked away. Jeremy grabbed her hand and led her to Damon's car and they got in. Damon joined them about a minute later and started the drive to the Gilbert house. Nothing was said in the car, Evangeline knew she was in horrendous trouble.

When they arrived, Damon opened the door on Evangeline's side. "Inside, couch, now." He growled. Evangeline got out of the car and ran into the house. She was really getting scared now. She had never seen him so angry.

When Jeremy and Damon came in, Evangeline automatically sat up straight. Jeremy sat down opposite her, on the coffee table, so he could look her in the eyes. Damon stood at the fireplace, glaring at them. "I'm sorry, Jer, I…" Evangeline started, but stopped when Jeremy held up his hand. "What did we tell you when we left, Evie?" He asked. When she looked down and didn't answer he gently took her chin and forced her to look at him. "What, Evangeline?" He asked again. Evangeline sighed. "To stay put." She answered in a small voice. "So why were you at that house?" "Because you were gone so long and you never let me help and it's so unfair!" Evangeline jumped up. Jeremy got up, too. "I don't care if you think it's fair or not! When we tell you to do something, you do it! You got that?!" Jeremy yelled. Evangeline couldn't keep her temper anymore and screamed: "I don't care what you tell me, I'm not a baby and you're not my father. Go to hell!" Damon was in front of her in less than a second and put his face in her face so they were only about two inches apart. "You, little girl, do NOT talk to your brother like that. Is that clear?" Evangeline huffed and crossed her arms, but didn't answer. "Is. That. Clear?" Damon growled again. "Yes, Damon." Evangeline said, getting a little scared now. "Good, than we can move on to your punishment. Since you decided to act like a little child, we will treat you like one. Jeremy?" Evangeline looked a bit confused, not knowing what was going to happen. Jeremy walked towards her and sat down on the couch. He took her hand and before she knew what was happening, she was looking at the floor. "Jer? What are you doing? Let me up!" She started panicking now, knowing what this position meant. "Sorry Eve, but you deserve this." Jermey said as his hand fell on her butt. She gasped. That had hurt more that she had expected. Her thoughts were interrupted by more swats. Jeremy slapped her butt in a steady rhythm, moving from left to right, up and down. After a while Evangeline started squirming and kicking. "Stop, you can't do this! Stop it, now!" But Jeremy didn't stop. "Screw you! I hate you! You're a dick!" Evangeline started thrashing and kicked harder. "Okay, that's it. Let her go Jeremy." Damon ordered. Jeremy started and Evangeline felt like she had won. That feeling was short lived, however, because the moment she was up, Damon grabbed her and turned her over his knee instead. Now she really started panicking. He was going to spank her, with his vampire strength! The panic got even worse when she felt her skirt being lifted and her panties pulled down. "Noooo, Damon, no please, don't!" But he didn't listen; he just started spanking, hard. He had her crying after 10 swats and begging and sobbing after 20. She thought she really couldn't take it anymore, but he wasn't holding up. He dropped his one knee and lifted the other and then started attacking her sit stops. Evangeline was crying uncontrollably now and was sure she would never sit again. She didn't even notice Damon had stopped, it just hurt so much. He started rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Shh, Evie, it's okay, it's over, you're okay." He carefully pulled up her panties, wincing as she let out a sob when the material scraped against her red skin. He lifted her off his knee and pulled her close. She put her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. He held and, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words as she cried. They stayed like that for a while. When Evangeline's sobs had died down and she was just sniffling a bit, he let go of her and looked her in the eyes. "I'm so so-sorry, Damon." Evangeline cried. "I know, baby, I know. Do you understand why we had to do this?" He asked. "I didn't listen to you." She said in a tiny voice, looking away. Damon gently put one finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. "We told you to stay here because what we were doing was dangerous. We care about you so much, Evangeline Gilbert, and if something happened to you, I, well, I don't know what we'll do." He had unshed tears in his eyes which caused Evangeline to start sobbing again. Damon gave her one more stern look. "Never again, are we clear?" He asked. "Yes, Damon, I'll never do it again, really, I promise!" Evangeline cried. Damon pulled he close again. "I know, baby, I know."


End file.
